1. Field of the Invention
A corrugator liner bonding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the corrugated board industry, liners are cut or slit to provide corrugated board of a width desired by a customer. The portion of the liner not used in the production of the corrugated board is in many instances so narrow in width as to have no commercial value, and is discarded as scrap.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a device that may be removably mounted on a corrugator to permit first and second liners of relatively narrow width and no commercial value to be bonded together on overlapping marginal edge portions thereof to provide a liner of a width as to have commercial value and one that may be used in the production of corrugated board.
A further object of the invention is to supply a corrugator liner bonding device that has a simple mechanical structure, may be removably mounted on a pair of arms that support An idler roller adjacent a preheater roll, and the device automatically applying a film of glue to a marginal edge portion of the first liner prior to a marginal edge portion of a second liner being brought into physical contact therewith, and the overlapping marginal edge portions when bonded together cooperating to provide a liner of a width that has commercial value and may be used in forming corrugated board that will have substantially the same strength and durability as though the bonded first and second liners were a single sheet of liner.